


Facsimile

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Journey into Mystery, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A Multitude of Lokis, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives, Consent Issues, Incest, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facsimile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).



His brother dies, and Thor brings him back again.

This happens more than once.

But then, all stories are made to be retold.

 

*

 

He remembers them with a sort of sharp clarity: the boy, the young man, the one consumed by hatred. All of them Loki, all of them Thor's, in one way or another. A gift and a curse and a burden that is his to carry, all at once.

The boy takes Thor's face into his hands, kisses him with the delicate clumsiness of the inexperienced. "No," Thor says, and he is certain he has said so more than once, but it is late, and he has had too much to drink, and perhaps the drink he was handed was not just mead, given as it was with such a sly smile.

The oldest Loki, the one he's loved the longest. The one that's hated him the most - a knife to the gut, magic to bind and cause him pain, the fall of a realm they both call home. Thor's loved him all through everything, and trusted him too much, perhaps.

A soft whisper of lips on the back of his neck, and Thor shudders. "It's all right, brother. This will be good, you'll see." A young voice, a young adult. Thor remembers him as well. He turns his head blindly to the right, finds a kiss waiting. But it's hard, almost violent, and he recognizes who without opening his eyes.

"Look what I have given you," Loki says, and he's so bitter, so full of rage it's a wonder he doesn't taste of bile. "All three of us, just for you." 

"You have not done a thing for me in an eternity, Loki." 

"On the contrary, every thing that I do is because of you." 

_Because_ , not for. Thor believes him.

A small hand slips inside Thor's much bigger one, and Loki tugs at him. "Come, brother."

His clothes are stripped off neatly, nimble hands of different sizes. On the bed, he is pushed onto his back, and strong fingers encircle his wrists as his head lands in a folded lap, and his arms are pulled up, nestled between the back of his head and Loki's legs. He is so strong, but not as strong as Thor. Few are, and yet Thor is unable to break free. Loki grins down at him, a smile sharp and dear at the same time. "Thank me for your gifts, brother," Loki says, and this time when he kisses Thor it is soft, tender.

"Less talk, more kissing," Loki says, and crawls up Thor's body to nibble at his jaw. The other Loki pulls away with a snort of disgust. Loki just smiles up at him, brilliant and blinding. His cock presses up against Thor's belly, and he croons soft, "I want to ride you until you scream, oh you're magnificent, brother mine." Loki snorts again, his disgust deepening. 

Thor's so distracted that the tentative hot slide of a mouth around his cock is a shock, and he arches up, almost toppling Loki, who laughs, then steadies his hands against Thor's chest, his nails gleaming black under the faint light. His circlet gleams as well - it is the only thing he is wearing, and he is pale, and slim, and completely beautiful. But then they all are, and Thor will not choose which one more so than the other.

The mouth slides on his cock again, and small fingers wrap around the base. It's so very tentative, and Thor thinks wildly, oh, he's barely a child, barely grown, he would never have, has never - he would not remember this, would not remember nights like this, the weather hot and stifling in Asgard as they crawled into one another. They were barely older than this Loki, and they barely understood what they were doing, or what it would mean for them, millennia down the road. Fearless young gods, but Thor knows this Loki understands fear, understands it well and deep.

He is so hard, and he finds himself, abruptly, unable to move, trapped under the Loki on his chest and the Loki sliding his tongue up his cock and the Loki that has his head cradled in his lap and is laughing softly. "This is what you have always wanted, is it not? All of us, dedicated to you. It is why you brought us back to begin with." 

"Be nice," Loki says, then corrects. "As nice as you can be, anyway." 

"Don't be smug - you will get to where I am, soon enough." 

Loki shudders visibly, his thighs clenching against Thor's sides. "Not today, at least." He turns his head, and Thor moans as the hot mouth moves away. "Save some for me, kid. Don't finish him off yet."

"You should learn to share." He's so petulant, so _young._ But he shifts up, folds himself against Thor's chest. His breath is soft, sweet on Thor's throat. "I love you, brother," he says. 

"It will pass." 

"You're ruining the mood." 

A hand curls around the boy's neck, slides up into his hair. "If I snapped your neck, would it ruin the mood as well?" 

"I will ignore you now," Loki snuggles closer to Thor, his lashes brushing against Thor's skin. 

"Please," Thor says, and does not know quite what he means, save that he needs - he wants. He _needs._ Another hand wraps around his cock, and Thor opens his eyes in time for Loki sliding onto him, his mouth open in an almost silent gasp. His palms are pressed against Thor's trembling belly, and Thor just moans as he settles down, starts to rock. 

"I remember this," he says, and his head drops back, "Oh, hel - I remember this. _Thor_." 

Thor still cannot move, and he can barely breathe. He can only feel, and if he could shake he would. Instead he just takes it, lets Loki ride him, the pleasure so hot and intense he can barely stand it. Sharp nails press against his cheeks, and a voice whispers into his ear. "You were always a whore, brother mine. Always desperate for me. I will fuck you, after the children are done. They don't understand you, don't understand you need to be made to scream." 

The words are enough, and he finishes hard, too early. Not that Loki seems to notice, the one on top of him. He just wraps his hand around his own cock and jerks it upwards once, twice, and then he's done, splattering all over Thor's chest.

"Oh, you've made a mess," the boy says, trailing his fingers across Thor's skin, rubbing the seed in aimlessly. 

"Yeah, we tend to do that." Loki laughs. "You'll learn soon enough." 

The fingers move away, and from the corner of his vision Thor sees him put them curiously to his mouth, pink tongue flickering out to taste.

"Enough of this," Loki snaps, and the room darkens, settles into a heaviness that's cloying, familiar. Thor's belly coils, in anticipation, in dread. Both Lokis slip away, disappear into the distance, and then there is only him, and the face staring down, mouth thinly slashed. 

"Release me," Thor says, and it is a command, he means it to be, but his voice is hoarse. 

"As you wish."

So released, and yet Thor can do nothing, only rise up onto his elbows as Loki moves away, shifts to settle between his knees. Another takes his place, soft arms coming around to cradle his body. The child - but there he is, swimming into focus, kneeling next to Thor, fixed, fascinated expression on his face. "Close your eyes," Thor says, almost pleads. 

Loki tilts his head to the side. "But why?" 

Because Thor does not want him to see him like this. Does not want him to see him torn apart, broken and ripped to shreds like a god swallowed by a black hole, split atom by atom. Not by Loki's own self, not this one. Some things cannot be unseen, Thor wants to say. You do not have to become who he is - and to know Thor loves him still. 

But it's too late, and Loki slides into him in one sharp, jagged thrust, forcing all the air out of Thor's lungs.

It is only madness, from there.

Only Loki, driving into him, relentless and unstoppable. 

He is a god, dying, being reborn, only to die again. He is a cosmic force with no beginning, and no end. There is only Loki, they are all pressed against him now, slick and cool even as Thor burns, even as Thor is destroyed over and over again. A soft tongue laps up his tears, and gentle hands cradle his head, but it changes nothing. They are all Loki, and in the end they will all cause him pain.

 

*

 

His brother lives, and once again Thor is left to pick up the pieces.

This happens more than once. 

But then.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [duck-ros' fanart on Tumblr](http://duck-ros.tumblr.com/post/86784706051/7).


End file.
